jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
2018 Dinosaur Outbreak
|date = 2018 |location = Lockwood Manor |people = Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Maisie Lockwood, Franklin Webb, Zia Rodriguez, Eli Mills, Gunnar Eversol, Ken Wheatley, Henry Wu |dinos = Velociraptor, Pteranodon, Carnotaurus, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Baryonyx, Tyrannosaurus rex, Parasaurolophus, Indoraptor, Gallimimus, Sinoceratops, Allosaurus |casualties = Ken Wheatley, Gunnar Eversol, Screaming Woman, Brutish Mercenary, Dan, Eli Mills |preceded = Lockwood Manor Auction }} The 2018 Dinosaur Outbreak was an incident where several genetically modified dinosaurs from Isla Nublar were released from Lockwood Manor into California and the southeastern continental United States after the failure of the Lockwood Manor Auction earlier that evening, as well as the escape of the Indoraptor and his eventual death after killing several people in the house. Species involved According to Eli Mills and other characters, over eleven species were rescued and transported from Isla Nublar to Lockwood Manor, possibly excluding Blue. The exact numbers of each species, however, are unknown, including multiple specimens of herbivorous and carnivorous species. Species confirmed to have escaped *''Allosaurus'' (at least four; three confirmed to escape) *''Ankylosaurus'' (at least four adults; three confirmed to escape) *''Apatosaurus'' (at least four adults) *''Baryonyx (at least three adults; two confirmed to escape) *Brachiosaurus (at least two adults; one confirmed to escape) *Carnotaurus'' (at least two adults) *''Compsognathus'' (at least eleven adults) *''Gallimimus'' (at least eight adults) *''Indoraptor'' (one adult)† *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' (at least one adult) *''Parasaurolophus'' (at least five adults) *''Pteranodon'' (at least three adults) *''Sinoceratops'' (at least four adults) *''Stegosaurus'' (at least six adults: five confirmed to escape) *''Stygimoloch'' (at least five adults) *''Triceratops'' (at least four, three adults and one juvenile) *''Tyrannosaurus'' (one adult) *''Velociraptor'' (Blue) The single Indoraptor died in the incident. In addition to the above listed species, a single Mosasaurus was accidentally released from Nublar six months after Jurassic World shut down. In addition to at least three Pteranodon captured by Mills' team, numerous Pteranodon and possibly Dimorphodon were witnessed leaving Nublar's destruction behind. [[Stiggy|A single Stygimoloch]] was inadvertently let out of her cage by Owen and Claire much earlier than all of the other dinosaurs, which led to her disrupting the auction before fleeing into the forest. People involved Dinosaur Protection Group *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Zia Rodriguez *Franklin Webb Mercenaries *Ken Wheatley† *Dan† *Brutish Mercenary† *Mustached Mercenary *Tattooed Mercenary *Clean-Shaven Mercenary† *Mercenaries in Tunnel† *Mills' Men† Others *Maisie Lockwood *Henry Wu *Eli Mills† *Gunnar Eversol† *Russian Bidder *Screaming Woman† Gallery dinosaurs escape.png apato roaring.jpg IMG_20180909_223138_812.jpg Dino_escape.png Allosaurus_Gas5.png Dmydsv xgaarevp by kingrexy-dcmkwkq.jpg Fkending.jpg Parasaurolophus running in fallen kingdom.png Sinoceratops 1.jpg Rexy and carno figthing..jpg REXY BADASS.jpg Rexy about to roar.jpg Rexy killing mills.jpg Rexy running off.jpg Triceratops and apatosaurs set free in jwfk.png Anky trying to break out.jpg Stygimoloch Outside3.PNG Stygimoloch Outside2.PNG Sino in cage.jpg Sino in cage 1.jpg Parasaur and sino.jpg Carno and compys near eli mills.jpg Gallimimus Behind Car.PNG Myleg.png MansionFreedom4.PNG MansionFreedom1.PNG CarHiding3.PNG T rex by snap shotz dcq11u0-fullview.jpg CarHiding2.PNG CarHiding1.PNG ApatosaurusHead.PNG Gallimimus with HCN.PNG Gallimimus with HCN 2.PNG Gallimimus to be Freed.PNG Gallimimus Outside.PNG Gallimimus Outside 2.PNG Gallimimus Caged.PNG Parasaurolophus running in fallen kingdom.png Indoraptor Slipping.PNG Indoraptor Roaring.PNG Indoraptor Escaping.PNG Indoraptor asleep.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 7 by giuseppedirosso-dcmcrpq.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 8 by giuseppedirosso-dcmcrxd.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 10 by giuseppedirosso-dcmct2o.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 13 by giuseppedirosso-dcmg8v1.jpg Jurassic world fallen kingdom indoraptor 14 by giuseppedirosso-dcmg9dh.jpg Trivia *Although "eleven species" is suggested twice in the film (although it is important to note that both times it is suggested more are possible) at least fifteen are witnessed at Lockwood Manor in the film, and the Mosasaurus makes for sixteen surviving species, although this is still significantly fewer than the total species glimpsed in the franchise and InGen's List. *It is possible that Dilophosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Dimorphodon, Suchomimus, and Microceratus were taken to the mainland offscreen. *For any of these animals to have a significant impact in the area, at least one actively breeding pair of each animal must have escape the mansion. Currently, the species that have only one known individual alive are the Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, and Mosasaurus. References Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Incident